7 Rules
by Ohime x3
Summary: Hermione may not, but Ron does. Ron just knows. "I'm more observant than you think, you know."


Between the _Half-Blood Prince_ and _Epilogue._

--

"Ron, please!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione, why do I have to bloody come? Why can't Harry?" Ron whined.

"I need you, Ron."

"…Fine."

--

"Ronald! You dressed so casually!" Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." He received another glare.

"Good eef-ning, Herm-own-ninny," Hermione turned around. Viktor bowed as she blushed.

"Good evening," Hermione chirped. "Oh!" She then realized Ron was still there and obtained a standoffish look. "Right… Viktor, I assume you know Ronald."

Viktor nodded. "Uff course." Ron rolled his eyes. "Vell then, shall ve be seated?" Hermione dragged Ron to the table.

"Actually," Hermione spoke first. "I have run to the restroom for a bit. Please excuse me." She gave Ron a look saying '_Behave yourself!'_ She then walked off.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron replied, still grumpy. Why the bloody hell did she bring me here anyway? – Ron thought. He sat up and looked Viktor in the eye.

"So, you are very close to Herm-own-ninny?" Ron flinched at the accent he had heard for the first time. _It was sickeningly charming, indeed_. No wonder. As irritated as he was, he forced himself to calm down.

"Listen to me, Krum…"

--

"Because I was so nervous, that's why!" Hermione muttered at her reflection. '_That's why I brought him here.'_ After she fixed her hair once more she returned outside.

Once she got to the table, she knew something was wrong.

"Viktor, where's Ron?"

"Oh, Ronald," He said. "He left just now. I don't know vhy."

"Oh…" The atmosphere was strange as she sat there, puzzled.

"But he did say something to me before he left." Hermione looked up at him.

"…What did he say?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione panted as she ran as fast as she could in search of Ron. She tried the best she could, being that she was in heels and a skirt.

"Oh, Ronald, why are you always so difficult?"

_Flashback-_

"_But he did say sum-thing to me before he left."_

_Hermione looked up at him._

"…_What did he say?"_

"_Vell, it was a little difficult to understand, but…"_

Ron explained thoroughly. "Rule number one to dating Hermione: She isn't much of a chocolate fan, but she's always had a tooth for pumpkin pasties."

"_Happy Saint Valentine's Feast Day, Hermione," Harry welcomed as he gave her a finely wrapped box of chocolate frogs._

"_Thank you, Harry," said Hermione. Harry walked away before she sighed. Hermione licked her lips._

"_Hermione?" Ron came to her._

"_Ron?"_

"_Where're all the pumpkin pasties I gave you?"_

"_Oh, well… I…"_

"_Threw them away, did you?" Ron crossed his arms like a child. "Well, fine. I don't care. I could care less about anything and everything you ever do ever again—"_

"… _I… ate them all. Sorry," She murmured._

"Two: She says it's annoying when you bother her when she's studying, but really, I know she enjoys company."

"_If you're not up to study then it's best you leave me be! Ron, I have no time for your nonsense!"_

"_Fine!" Ron shot. "I'll leave then!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!!"_

"_SHHH!!"_

"…_Sorry," The two apologized to the librarian._

"_Ron… Where are you going?"_

"_BACK TO THE COMMON ROOM! To find Harry, that's where I'm going!"  
_

"_Oh… You don't have to…"_

_Ron turned around. "_Ronnie-kins_ wants to go back because _Hermione-kins_ said so!"_

_Hermione laughed._

"…_What?"_

"_Hermione-kins was just kidding."_

"…_Really?"_

"_Funny. Now if only Harry were here, too! …Ron? Ron, where are you going now?"_

"When she hits you and it hurts, act like it doesn't. When it really doesn't, act like it does."

_Hermione wrote plain and simple on her notebook:_

_I. Hate. You. Ron._

"_Ron, what'd you do this time?" Harry moaned._

"_All I did was laugh at Hermione's punch."_

"…"

"_She punches like a girl — OW!"_

"_I'm going to bed," Hermione stormed off, her notebook in her hand._

_Ginny sighed. "I honestly think you are too stupid for your own good, Ron." She followed Hermione out of the common room._

_After a great pause Harry finally looked back at Ron. "…To the hospital wing?"_

"_It hurts like hell, Harry! It hurts like bloody hell!" Ron cried._

"Four: When she says she'll kill you, don't take it lightly; you'll feel better in the end."

"_Y'know, Hermione, from this angle…" Ron slouched._

"_If anything seriously mattered from your point of view…" Hermione was in a bad mood._

"…_You actually look kind of pretty."_

"…" _She said nothing and walked out on him._

"_Oi, Ron!" Harry called. Ron turned around._

"_I just saw Hermione outside!"_

"_And so?"_

_Suddenly, Peeves swept into the room. "Hermy kill Wheezy! Wheezy die! Wheezy die to Hermyyyy!"_

"Five: She may say 'Don't eat too much,' but _don't_ listen. Or she'll think something's wrong."

"_Y'know, Ron," Ginny began, "Hermione and I have been observing you. You eat a lot."_

"_And this is news to you?" Harry joked._

"_Hm…" Ron pondered._

"_Wow, dinner looks just lovely tonight, doesn't it?" Hermione said at dinner, hours later._

"…"

"_Hello? Ron, why are you…" His plate was still very full. "Are you… You're sick??"_

"Six: If she's scared or frightened, protect her. 'Er else her 'I'm-Miss-Independent' mode comes out and she'll obviously get hurt."

"_Hermi – Watch out!" Ron leapt to catch Hermione just before a Death Eater caught her._

"_Voldemort's still on the premises. Be careful!" Harry warned._

"_I told you to stay back, Hermione! Why'd you follow us!?" Ron yelled at her._

"…" _Hermione was about to say something, but nothing came out._

"…_Her-Hermione don't…don't cry, I just…overreac—"_

"_I'm – hic — I'm a…" After that, Harry couldn't make out a word Hermione said. But apparently Ron could._

"_Yes, I know you're a big girl…"_

"_I'm – hic — so… Was – hic – wor…"_

"_I know you were worried… Come here." He hugged her and rubbed her back._

"…_Uh, guys?" Harry voice made Ron and Hermione jump suddenly. "If you hadn't noticed… We're in the middle of war here!!"_

"And last, rule number seven: When she is upset, whisper up a conversation. When she's quiet, find a reason argue with her."

"So… is that vhat you do? Everyday?" Krum questioned before Ron started away.

"Always."

_End flashback-_

'Ron, where are you?'

'I get it now.'

'I figured it out.'

'I need you.'

'Merlin, where the hell are you!?' Hermione thought as she breathed heavily as she ran quicker than she ever did. When she ran past almost fifty rooms, she finally gave up and stopped at the common room. 'I understand now.'

"You know me more than anyone." She looked down at the ground, about to cry.

"I do." Hermione gasped. She heard a voice. Could it be? It is.

She glanced up and fixated her eyes on none other than Ron Weasley.

He smiled. "Your date ended early?" Hermione felt hot tears stream down her face.

"Oh Ronald," She noted. She walked up to him and gave him a good smack on the head.

"Ow! What was 'at for!?" Ron rubbed the place she hit him.

"So… That didn't hurt?"

"Huh?"

A smirk grew on Hermione's face. Her tears stopped.

"So… the prat told you, huh? I'll kill him. Piss off."

"Ron."

"…What—"

"Shut up."

"…What's going on?" He scratched his head.

"Ron, to be honest I never understood you." She smiled.

"Nor I with you, Hermione."

"But, somewhere in between your foolishness and your ignorance, I realized you're rather observant."

"I am, Hermione. I'm glad you know that. I'm glad… you got the message without me having to put it in words."

"Ron." She immediately forced her arms around him, pushing her body against his.

He embraced her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Can we go back now?"

"Oh, right. Harry will be looking for us, and I still have to apologize for racing out on Viktor."

"No, actually… I'm hungry," Ron said shakily. Hermione chuckled. They walked back together.

"'When she's quiet, argue with her'?" She gave him a look, crossing her arms. He laughed.

"Life's more fun that way, Hermione."

--

It's so corny -_-;;

Reviews are works of art.


End file.
